joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Perfectum 2.0
This will be the greatest page on this wiki. You can edit this page. Just make sure the page is extremely high quality. Examples of high quality pages: Mario (Composite Overexaggerated Edition), Alexcar3000, Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition), Vriska Serket (Exaggerated) I hope you enjoy it, Lee! Summary Project Perfectum 2.0, also known as Mr. Perfecto, is (Okay, so, I want to put something bad here, but I have to think of the children), he was created to serve Seol404 and kill all who oppose her. unfortunately she gave up on the page so it doesn't work for her anymore H̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶b̶e̶y̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶m̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶a̶n̶d̶o̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶ we don't know what his deal is now He is a god of something. don't fuck with him, he has the power of God and Anime on his side! Theme Song Lyrics Ay Fonsi DY Oh Oh no, oh no Oh yeah Diridiri, dirididi Daddy Go Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh) Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) (Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido (Diridiri, dirididi Daddy) Si te pido un beso ven dámelo Yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo Mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empecemos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) (Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico Hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!" Para que mi sello se quede contigo Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido (DY) Despacito Powers and Stats Tier: 'alot '''Name: '''Project Perfectum, Mr. Perfecto '''Origin: '''Seol404 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Since 1995! '''Classification: '''God of Unlimited Power, King of the Omniverse, Perfect Life Form, Redacted '''Powers and Abilities: '''Flying, Laser Beams from his Eyes, Mind Reading, Time Travel and Time Manipulation, Immortality, Future Sight, Psychic Powers, Resurrection of the Ded, Fate Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance to Hax, Immunity to Conventional Damage, Elemental Manipulation, Toon Force, Pain Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Paradox Immunity, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Void Manipulation and Immunity, Abstract Existence, Soul Manipulation and Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10) 'Attack Potency: Speed: 'Always Everywhere 'Lifting Strength: 'enough 'Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: 'Seemingly Endless '''Range: '''All places '''Standard Equipment: '''Swords, Guns, Knives, Spears, all other Weapons 'Intelligence: '''Kind of smart but kind of dumb '''Weaknesses: He also isn't very smart and can sometimes fuck up badly, such as when he tried to fight Rodri "Dante" only to get distracted by a gif of Spingy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Seol404 Inconclusive Matches: Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:THE BEST Category:We'll just call it a collab Category:The Seol Empire Category:Complex Characters Category:Gay Category:Cringe Category:Holy Shit the Edge Category:Crap Category:Boring Category:Memes Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:Failures